First kiss
by Hana Yamanakatsuki
Summary: Last chapter! Review iiaahh!
1. Chapter 1

**Lalalala! Akhirnya fic 2 Rin udh jadi…! ****Kalau seandainya ada kesalahan, mohon di maafkan. (Malas baca ulang! XP) **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**TOMBOL BACK SUDAH MENUNGGU!**

**WARNING!**

**FIC GAJE!**

**YANG UDAH BACA, **_**WAJIB**_** REVIEW! *ngancam***

Di pagi minggu yang cerah, seorang gadis sedang mengotak-atik komputernya. Dia harus menyelesaikan makalah Biologi yang banyak. Sampai-sampai dia harus begadang semalaman dengan ditemani oleh kopi tentunya **(Readers : "eh, cewek gak boleh minum kopi!" Author : "kan dia begadang, yang namanya begadang, pasti (gak pasti juga sih) ada kopi.")**. Terlihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata hijau emeraldnya. Tiba-tiba...

**TING-TONG...TING-TONG...**

"Assalamu'alaikum...!" kata orang yang membunyikan bel.

"Wa'alaikumsalam..! Siapa ya?" tanya gadis tadi.

"Ini aku! Kakak mu! Deidara!" kata orang tadi.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!" kata si gadis.

Gadis tadi langsung lari membukakan pintu untuk sang kakak. Terlihat sosok makhluk aneh *di tampar Deidara* berdiri didepan pintu sedang membawa suatu bungkusan berwarna putih.

"Ini untuk mu!" kata Deidara.

"Apa ini kak?" tanya si gadis.

"Ini titipan dari ibu. Ibu menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini padamu." jelas Deidara

"Oh! Kakak mau istirahat dulu tidak? Biar aku buatkan minum! Ayo!" ajak si gadis.

"Hm, baiklah! Selagi Pein belum menyuruhku untuk datang bekerja." Kata Deidara.

"^_^!" jawab sang gadis.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Gadis tadi langsung berlari ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan teh. Sedangkan sang kakak duduk di kursi depan komputer yang di pakai gadis tadi.

'130 halaman. Dia bekerja keras. Dia sudah mulai mandiri.' Gumam Deidara ketika melihat makalah yang dikerjakan gadis.

"Sakura! Kapan kau liburan?" tanya Deidara kepada gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi.

"Setelah selesai ujian!." jelas Sakura.

"Kapan kau ujian?" tanya Deidara

"2 minggu lagi!" jelas Sakura

"Lama juga ya!" keluh Deidara.

"Tenang saja! Kalau liburan, aku akan kembali ke rumah kok! Kata Sakura.

"Janji ya!"

"Janji!" kata Sakura.

Setelah minum teh dari Sakura, Deidara memutuskan untuk segera pergi bekerja karena si Pein sudah meneleponnya untuk segera datang ke kantor. Dengan rasa kesal, akhirnya dia harus pergi juga.

"Sakura, aku harus pergi ke kantor. Si Pein sudah menungguku. Dan Sasori-Danna pasti juga rindu padaku!" kata Deidara. Ya! Sekarang Deidara dan Sasori sudah menjalin hubungan yang hanya di ketahui oleh 4 orang. Deidara, Sasori, Konan, dan Sakura.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan kak! Terima kasih sudah mampir! Titip salam untuk kakak Sasori yah!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sip! Tapi, aku tidak mau menyampaikan salammu untuk Sasori..! aku takut nanti dia jatuh hati padamu!" ejek Deidara

"Uuuu...! aku gak ada minat sama pacar laki-lakimu itu!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha! Ya sudah! Aku sudah terlambat ini! Daaahh adikku yang manis!" kata Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Daaaaahhh!" Kata Sakura.

Sakura kembali mengerjakan makalah nya. Makalahnya kali ini adalah mengembangkan semua materi yang ada di pelajaran Biologi itu. Sudah 1 minggu Sakura mengerjakannya. Tapi, dia baru bisa menyelesaikan setengah dari tugasnya itu.

_**I have a dream**_

_**A song to sing**_

_**To help me cope**_

_**With anything**_

_**If you see the wonder**_

_**Of a fairytale**_

_**You can take the future**_

_**Even if you fail**_

Ponsel Sakura berdering. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponselnya. 'Siapa sih yang nelpon? Ganggu aja!' batin Sakura kesal. Terlihat di layar ponsel bertuliskan nama 'Ino Pig'. Dengan malas, ia mengangkat panggilan dari Ino.

"Ada apa,No?" tanya Sakura.

"Woi jidat leber! Lo dimana? Kami semua menunggumu!" teriak Ino.

"Emangnya ada acara apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya kita kemarin udah atur jadwal buat latihan band..! Ayo donk! Lo 'kan vokalisnya! Masa' elo kagak datang!" bentak Ino.

"Oh,iya! Sebentar! Gue baru bangun tidur! Gue mandi dulu!" kata Sakura bohong. Dengan cepat dia menutup panggilan Ino. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Sakura memang termasuk anak band dan dia menjabat sebagai vokalis.

"Maaf,semua! Gue terlambat!" kata Sakura.

"Ya,udah! Ayo cepat! Kita langsung pergi latihan ke rumah Naruto. Dia menunggu kita!" ajak Ino.

"Ayo!' kata Sakura.

Di situ ada Neji,Sasuke,Kiba,dan Ino. Awalnya mereka janjian untuk ketemu di depan Plaza. Siapa yang terlambat, dia harus membayar uang taksi.

_**Flashback**_

"Woi! Besok hari Minggu. Kita latihan dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Oh,iya! Gue lupa kasih tau ke kalian semua! Kemarin ayah gue baru beliin gue seperangkat alat band. Jadi, setiap latihan di rumah gue aja! Kalau masalah makan-minum, itu juga gue yang bantu." jelas Naruto panjang x lebar = Luas.

"Baguslah,kalau begitu! Baiklah, kita semua minus Naruto berkumpul di depan pintu Plaza. Siapa yang telat, dia harus membayar uang taksi untuk kita ke rumah Naruto." ancam Sakura.

_**End of Flashback**_

Dan hasilnya Sakura lah yang harus membayar uang taksi itu. Dia menyesal sudah mengatakan ancaman yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Yang terjadi maka terjadilah.

"Kalian lama sekali!" kata Naruto

"Maaf! Tapi, ini bukan salah kami! Tuh salahkan si pinky!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Maaf! Aku bangun terlambat tadi." kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah! Ayo! Cepat! Kita latihan!" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, tadi malam aku sudah mengetik jabatan kalian di band kita." kata Naruto sambil memberikan kertas yang bertuliskan jabatan mereka kepada Sakura. Yang lainnya mendekat dan ikut melihatnya.

**VENSTA DEVIL BAND**

**Yamanaka ino**

**Haruno Sakura**

**3. Gitar**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**4. Bazz**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**5. Keyboard**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**6. Drum**

**Inuzuka kiba**

"Bagus! Tapi, kita belum membuat satupun lagu." kata Sakura

"Makanya! Kita usaha dulu!" kata Kiba yang dari tadi dieeemm aja.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba!" kata Sasuke.

"Bisakah kita mulai latihannya teman-teman?" kata Neji yang udah mulai kesal.

"Ayo!" kata semuanya.

Setelah selesai latihan, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan jalan kaki. Sampai akhirnya...

"Ino, siapa sekarang laki-laki yang kau cintai?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh... i...i..itu..." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba gugup seperti Hinata.

"Ayolaaaahhh! Beritahu aku..!" pinta Sakura.

"Eh... kau... jangan beritahu ini pada siapa-siapa ya!" ancam Ino.

"Baiklah! Aku janji!" kata Sakura.

"Yang aku suka itu adalah..."

"Adalaaaaahh?"

"Adalaaah..."

"Yaaaaaa?"

"Dia adalaahh... Naruto!"

"**JDARRRR..."**

Hati Sakura terasa seperti di sambar petir. Sakit...sakit...sakit sekali... entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada yang menjanggal pada dirinya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Naruto! Tapi, perasaan ini... kenapa? Ya Allah... kenapa ini?' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Hatinya tertusuk. Melihat kondisi wajah Sakura, Ino jadi terheran-heran.

"Woy, Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Ah! Tidak! Cuma tidak menyangka saja." kata Sakura yang berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Tidak menyangka apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku...cu..Cuma tidak menyangka kalau kau mencintai Naruto." kata Sakura mencoba menghindar.

"Oh! Ya.. Aku juga... entah kenapa aku juga mencintai Naruto. Ah! Sudah sampai! Aku masuk dulu ya Sakura! Ingat! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" ancam Ino.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura. Ino langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Ino dengan linangan air mata. Tangisan Sakura pecah, ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap Naruto.

**~~~TBC~~~**

**Bagaimana? Gaje? Retak? Ancur? Lebay? Maafkan author atas semua kesalahan author.**

**Bisakah author minta review kalian wahai para readers?**

**Sakura : "Rin-chan? Mana gaji ku? ****Aku kan tokoh utama di sini..."**

**Rin : "Anu... Sakura-chan. Tunggu sampai fic 2 Rin selesai, okay?"**

**Sakura :"Tidak bisa! Demi fic gaje mu ini, aku rela meninggalkan misi yang diberikan ****oleh Tsunade-Sama!"**

**Rin : "Loh? Bukannya misimu itu disuruh untuk main di fic keduaku sampai selesai,Sakura?" =='**

**Sakura : "Hehe..! iya juga sih...!" XP**

**Rin + Sakura : "Review please?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha..ha…! Rin-chan balik lagi dengan fic Rin yang makin lebayyy! Hahay…! Awalnya cii,,,, malaaaassss,,,, banget bikin lanjutan fic ini… tapi, jenuh juga siihh tidak bikin fic…. (Readers : yang mana yang benar? =='). Baiklahh…. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu lagi, kita mulai….**

**Disclaimer : **Always** "Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei"**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : (belum jelas)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**TOMBOL BACK SUDAH MENUNGGU!**

**WARNING!**

**FIC GAJE!**

**YANG UDAH BACA, **_**WAJIB**_** REVIEW! *ngancam***

~~==' ==' =='~~

Sakura berlari meninggalkan rumah Ino dengan linangan air mata. Tangisan Sakura pecah, ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Entah kenapa, dirinya mulai merasakan adanya cinta, tapi, tidak mungkin dia mencintai Naruto. Dia tidak tau kenapa bisa mencintainya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak memanggil nama Naruto. Tapi, mustahil.. dia sedang berada didalam situasi yang ramai, jika dia berteriak ditengah keramaian, takutnya disangka orang gila.

~~==' ==' =='~~

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan membaringkan badannya keatas kasur yang empuk dan diiringi dengan do'a sebelum tidur (Readers : "Kayak anak kecil ajah!"). Didalam lelapnya, dia bermimpi sedang bermain dengan Naruto disebuah taman yang indah dengan berbagai jenis bunga (Readers : "Emangnya toko bunga!"). Pada saat itu Naruto memberikan sekuntum mawar merah kepada Sakura.

"I Love You" ucap Naruto.

"!... I Love You Too" balas Sakura. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto dan Sakura memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat,erat,erat sekali seakan-akan takut ada yang mengambil belahan jiwa mereka.

'KRIIIIINNNNGGGGG...!' jam beker Sakura berbunyi dengan keras. Sontak Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Tentu saja Sakura jengkel, ingin sekali dia membanting jam beker tersebut. Namun, apa daya, dia sudah terlanjur sabar dengan semua itu, karena hampir setiap hari dia selalu mengalami kejadian ini.

"Tadi itu apa ya?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung didekat kamar mandi. "Duuhhh... kenapa sih hari ini harus sekolah!" omel Sakura.

Setelah selesai mandi dan pakai baju seragam sekolah, dia bersiap-siap ingin pergi.

_**I have a dream**_

_**A song to sing**_

_**To help me cope**_

_**With anything**_

Ponsel Sakura berdering dengan malas, ia mengangkat ponsel itu yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan 'Ino Pig'.

"Moshi-moshi... Ohayou... Assalamu'alaikum... Ada apa No?"

"Kumsalam...! Sakura...! aku punya kabar gembira, bukan buat loe, tapi buat gue...!"

"Kabar gembira?"

"Iyaaaahhh! Ya udah, ntar disekolah gue cerita! Loe cepetan datang!"

"Iye...iye... Cerewet lu...!" Sakura langsung menutup telpon dari Ino dan bergegas pergi.

~~==' ==' =='~~

Sakura turun dari bus yang dia tumpangi. Didepan pintu gerbang, terlihat sosok gadis berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail yang poninya menutupi sebelah mata kanannya. Gadis itu melambai-lambai pada Sakura, Sakura membalas lambaiannya itu dan berlari menyeberangi jalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ada apa,No?"

"Eh, Sakura. Ceritanya jangan di sini...! Dikantin aja! Yuk!"

"Okelah kalau begitu...!"

Mereka sampai dikantin yang bisa dibilang sangat berisik untuk sebuah sekolah.

"Mbak mau makan atau minum apa?" tanya seorang pelayan

"Aku minum teh susu aja deh,mbak. Kalau kamu Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku makan nasi goreng dan minumnya Air Putih aja!" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih!" kata sang pelayan dan pergi.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Eh, Ino! Lu mau cerita apa?" tanya Sakura sambil melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Eh, sebenarnya gue malu mau ceritainnya." kata Ino sambil blushing.

"Cepetan!: kata Sakura sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Baiklah, gue ditembak sama Naruto...!" jelas Ino. Sakura yang tadinya sedang minum kini tiba-tiba tersedak, air yang baru masuk kedalam mulutnya tiba-tiba saja keluar sedikit.

"Yang bener?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Bener...!"

"Terus, lu terima?"

"Iya iyalahh!"

'JDDAAARRRR!' lagi-lagi, perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Sakura tidak kuat dengan semua ini. 'Ya Allah, kenapa engkau berikan cobaan yang tidak sanggup untukku jalani.?' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu, selamat ya..!"

"Hehehe... makasih Sakura..!"

**~~TBC~~**

**Rin : woooyyy! Reviewnya jangan lupa yah! *dengan ceria***

**Rombongan Naruto : REVIEW...! *dengan tampang setan + ngeluarin kunai***


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : (pasti udah tau semua 'kan?) "Mashashi Kishimoto" **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T (mungkin)**

**YANG UDAH BACA WAJIB REVIEW.**

(_ _)zzzZZ (_ _)zzzZZ

"Oh, Selamat yah!"

"Makasih,Sakura!"

Tak lama, Naruto datang menghampiri meja Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai, sayang!" ucap Naruto yang mencium kepala Ino dan langsung duduk disamping Ino.

"Hai, juga sayang!" balas Ino. Sakura jijik + sedih melihat pemandangan itu. Ingin rasanya pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto. Tapi, tidak enak juga dengan NaruIno, takutnya, mereka berpikir yang macam-macam. Jadi, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Dan ia mencoba membuat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu didepannya ini berhenti.

"Ehem…!" dehem Sakura, mencoba untuk memberhentikan pasangan didepannya ini. Alhasil, Berhasil!

"Hehehehe! Maaf Sakura." Ucap keduanya malu.

"Ya udah tak apa-apa! Ayo! Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi, dan mata pelajaran pertama itu… Fisika!"

"Oh,tidak! Sayang, kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei belum?"

"Sudah! Kamu?"

"Sudah! Syukurlaaaahhh!" lega Ino. Yap! Fisika diajar oleh Anko-sensei.

TEEEEETTT TETEEEEEEETTTTT… bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Ayoo!" ajak Sakura kepada dua temannya itu.

**Saat Istirahat…**

"Ino! Kau ke kantin, atau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura. Sekarang aku sudah janji sama Naruto akan makan dihalaman belakang sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" kata Ino.

"Ah! Enggak deh! Ya udah.. Aku duluan yah!" kata sakura, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Iya!"

Sakura berjalan menuju kantin, perutnya sudah nagih makanan. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba… BUUUKK

"Aww!" Rintih Sakura. Dia terjatuh duduk. Dia merasa dia menabrak seseorang. Lalu dilihatnya orang yang dia tabrak. "Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke lalu berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,kan,Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sakura sambil membersihkan roknya yang kotor.

"Baguslah! Kau mau kekantin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya! Kau sendiri?"

"Ya! Ayo! Barengan aja!"

**Di kantin…..**

"Kau mau makan apa,Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku mau… Nasi goreng dan jus sirsak aja!"

"Oh, aku pesanin yah!" kata Sasuke, lalu dia pergi ketempat…. Apa yah namanya? Au ah Rin juga lupa! Bayangin sendiri aja yah! Hehehe!

"(Tumben hari ini Sasuke baik banget! Kenapa yah?)" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

**5 menit kemudian….**

"Ini,mas! Pesanannya!"

"Makasih,mas!" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dengan lahap memakan NasGor dan Jus sirsaknya, sedangkan sasuke, menikmati jus tomatnya.

"Umm…. Sakura! Hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak.. kenapa?"

"Hari ini, tolong temani aku membeli hadiah untuk adik perempuanku. Kau mau kan?"

"Boleh,boleh,boleh!"

"Baiklah, hari ini jam 3, kutunggu kau didepan kantor Hokage."

"Baiklah. Aman tuuu….!"

"Hahaha! Terima kasih….! Baiklah! Sekarang, aku yang traktir! Makanlah sepuas mu!"

"Ah! Yang bener?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Betul,betul,betul….! Hehehehe!

"Waahhh! Terimakasih Sasuke. ^_^"

(_ _)zzzZZ (_ _)zzzZZ

**Di tempat yang dijanjikan…**

"Ah! Akhirnya! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah! Tidak juga! Aku baru sampai kok! Ayo!" ajak Sasuke, lalu dia menaiki motornya. Sakura langsung naik ke motor Sasuke.

"Pegang yang kuat!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura.

"Terserah kalau mau jatoh!"

"iya…iya!"

**Sesampainya ditoko….. au ah!**

"Nah! Sudah sampai!" kata Sakura.

"Nah! Biasanya, apa yang disukai oleh anak perempuan?"

"Ummm… begini ya, Sasuke. Adikmu umurnya berapa tahun?"

"2 tahun."

"Kalau anak sekecil itu, berikan dia benda yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"Coklat?"

"Coklat memang manis, tapi, tidak begitu menggemaskan. Lagipula, adikmu,, belum bisa makan coklat bukan?"

"Boneka?"

"Tepat Sekali!"

"Tapi, Boneka tidak manis" tolak sasuke

"Tidak semua benda manis bisa dimakan!" jelas Sakura.

"Hn."

"Nah, sekarang. Pilih, mana benda yang menurutmu manis dan menggemaskan."

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil boneka berbentuk kelinci kecil berwarna biru.

"Bagus,sekali Sasuke! Nah ayo cepat. Minta bungkuskan sama orang yang jaga toko ini."

"Tunggu,dulu! Aku ambil ini juga!" kata Sasuke. Dia lalu mengambil Boneka Teddy warna pink yang memegang bantal berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Di bantal hati merah itu bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU'.

"Ini untuk siapa. Seingatku, kau tidak punya pacar!"

"Ini untukmu,bodoh!"

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya! Kau mau menerimanya kan? Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke. Ternyata, dia mencintai Sakura. Sakura kaget. Dia tampak berpikir.

"(Ukh! Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku melupakan Naruto. Dan sudah saatnya, aku membukakan hatiku untuk yang lain! Baiklah)" Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Tidak dijawab,juga tidak apa-apa!"

"Ng,, Sasuke. Aku… mau…!" jawab Sakura malu. Tentu Sasuke senang dengan jawaban itu, dan dia langsung memeluk Sakura, Sakura juga membalas pelukan Sasuke. "(Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai Sasuke, dan melupakan Naruto!)" janji Sakura dalam hati.

**~~~TBC….TBC….~~~**

**HA~H…. akhirnya, chap 3 selesai juga! Repiu! Masih singkat yah?**

**Kayaknya, udah bakal ketahuan nih akhirnya gimana….. Tolong kasih ide donk!**

**Plisssss….! *memohon + nangis*. Ini ntar pair nya jadi apa! Rin bingung neee…..! Mw'a SasuSaku atau NaruSaku…! Huwaaaaa…..! TT^TT**


	4. last chap!

**Last chapter****! Silahkan baca! *promosi* RnR! **

**DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WAJIB REPIU...! *nangis bombay***

Hari yang indah untuk sang Haruno. Sudah 3 hari dia menjalin hubungan dengan sang Uchiha tanpa diketahui oleh seorangpun (-SasuSaku). Entah kenapa lama-lama dia bisa melupakan Naruto dan makin mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menanamkan benih cinta dihatinya. Sasuke sudah mencuri seluruh hatinya. Tiba-tiba...

"Sakuuuraaaa!" teriak Ino ketika Sakura sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak!" kesal Sakura.

"Ikut aku! Ada yang ingin kutanya denganmu!" pinta Ino yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Yang ditarik hanya kebingungan. 'Kenapa sih?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Benar kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sampai ditaman belakang.

"Eh? Ti...tidak kok!" kata Sakura mencoba menghindar.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Sakura. Ino langsung mengeluarkan ponsel 6300-nya, dan menunjukan foto-foto SasuSaku sedang berkencan. Sakura terkejut melihat hasil potret Ino.

"Benarkan? Kali ini kau tidak bisa menghindar!"

"I...i...Iy...iya... itu benar! Tapi, kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa! Takutnya fansgirl Sasuke malah membenciku! Lagipula, Sasuke juga tidak mau menceritakannya! Kalau kau sampai membocorkannya, anggap saja kita tak pernah ketemu!" ancam Sakura.

"Iyaaaaa! Tenang aja preeenndd... kita 'kan brow?" ujar Ino enteng ost. Andre Taulani di OVJ.

"Hn... eh, ngomong-ngomong,, darimana kau mendapatkan foto-foto ini?"

"Eh? Oh.. itu... kemarin..."

_**Flashback on**_

_Ino berjalan keluar dari mall, dia habis belanja macam-macam kaos. Tapi, perjalanannya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko yang dipenuhi oleh accecoris yang cantik. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mampir ketoko itu. Tapi, pandangannya terpaku ketika melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berbelanja disana. Yang cewek, berambut pink dan bermata hijau emerald, yang cowok berambut model pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan dan bermata onyx._

"_Hah? Bukannya itu Sakura dan Sasuke? __Ngapain mereka disini?" tanya Ino pelaaaaannnn banget. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Ino, dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memotret sang pasangan yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh pasangan tersebut._

'_hmm... aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura...!' ujar Ino dalam hati.__ Lalu dia bergegas pergi keluar dari mall itu._

_**Flashback off**_

"Oooo... begituuuuu..."

"Iyaa!"

"Hmmmm... hebat juga kau!"

"Itulah Ino!"

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun datang menghampiri pujaan masing-masing. Naruto dan Ino tak tau malu langsung bercumbu didepan SasuSaku. Sedangkan SasuSaku langsung muntah darah melihat dua makhluk didepannya ini. (Rin :"Parah amat lu,Nar!").

"Bisa tidak, kalian berhenti?" Pinta (baca:Ancam) SasuSaku.

"Ohh... maaf!" kata NaruIno dengan entengnya. (Rin : dasar! Hiiiyyy...!" *Rin dibuang NaruIno kesumur*)

"Kok, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan ya?" goda Naruto ke SasuSaku. Sakura langsung blushing dikatai seperti itu.

"Ya! Kami berpacaran. Kenapa?" Jelas Sasuke.

"Waaahhh! Selamatlah kalau begitu!" kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Selamat ya, Sakura!" kata Ino acting. Padahal dia sudah tau duluan sebelum pacarnya yang bodoh ini tau.

"Eh? Iya... makasih"

**TEEEETTT...TEEEETTT... **

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda akan dimulainya pelajaran. Pelajaran pertama, yaitu BK (Bimbingan Konseling) yang diajar oleh Jiraiya-sensei. Pengawasan pak Jiraiya sangat kurang, sehingga murid-murid sangat santai dalam pelajarannya. Tapi, hari ini, dia cuti. Jadi jam pelajaran saat itu kosong, dan tak ada yang menggantikan. Kesempatan itu, dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Ino untuk curhat.

"Eh, bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sekarang dia tidak takut lagi untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Ino, apalagi bergantung pada jalinan Ino dan Naruto yang sempat membuat hati Sakura risih.

"Ya... gitu deh!"

"Ayooolaahh!"

"Hmm... aku sudah pernah ciuman."

"Hah? Apa? Hebat sekali...! baru 3 hari jadian udah cipokan (ciuman)! Aku saja belum ada!" kagum Sakura.

"Hmm... kau mau?"

"Eh?"

"Pancinglah terus perhatiannya!"

"Pancing?"

"Iyaaa! Sebisa kaulah bagaimana melakukannya! Aku do'akan agar kau dapat secepatnya mendapatkan first kiss mu!"

"Akan kucoba!"

**TEEETT...TEETTT...**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sasuke dan Naruto, berjalan menuju gerbang untuk menuju halte. Sesampainya, mereka menunggu bus jemputan. Naruto merasa bosan, dan dia ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sakura?"

"Apanya?"

"Ciuman."

"Belum. Aku rasa dia belum siap untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Aku rasa sudah!"

"Terus, aku harus apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begini saja! Hari ini, kau ajak dia pergi jalan-jalan. Lalu, carilah waktu yang tepat agar kau bisa mendapatkan dan memberikan first kiss mu padanya!"

"Akan ku coba!"

(_ _)zzzZZ (_ _)zzzZZ

**Sakura POV**

Aku merebahkan diri diatas kasurku yang empuk. Lalu aku meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ternyata ada 2 pesan masuk. Dengan malas aku membaca pesan masuk yang pertama dari 'Ino-pig'.

**From : Ino-pig.**

**Semoga berhasil Sakura! Aku akan membantumu lewat do'a!**

Aku membalas pesan itu...

**To : Ino-pig**

**Iya... makasih! Tengkyu so mac!**

Lalu aku membuka pesan yang ke-dua... pesan yang ke-2 ini membuatku semangat karena dari 'My Onyx Saskey'

**From : My Onyx Saskey**

**Pinky-ku... hari ini jalan yuk! ****Ada yang mau kukasih! Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4...**

**To : My Onyx**** Saskey**

**Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu!**

Aku langsung bergegas mencari baju yang akan kukenakan.

**End of Sakura POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Ponselku berdering, dengan malas, aku mengambil dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : My pinky Sakura**

**Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu!**

**End of Sasuke POV**

Sakura sudah siap dengan kaos pink oblongnya dan celana jeans ¾ nya. Tak lupa bando putih yang menghiasi ramput merah mudanya.

**TIN...TIN...**

Suara motor Tiger –halah!- berbunyi didepan apartemen Sakura. Sakura melihat dari jendela kamarnya, ternyata itu, Sasuke! Dia langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Kita kemana?"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu... kita keee..." karena kelamaan mikir, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura untuk segera naik ke motornya.

"Lama amat sih, mikirnya!"

"Hehe..." Sasuke langsung melaju tanpa ba-bi-bu. Otomatis, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

(_ _)zzzZZ (_ _)zzzZZ

Tepat jam 7 malam, mereka pulang. Selama 3 jam berkencan, Sasuke maupun Sakura belum mengeluarkan aksinya yaitu, berciuman. Padahal mereka sudah merencanakannya, tapi, mereka belum berani melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke... Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." kata Sakura.

"Ya. Sama-sama."

"Emm... hati-hati dijalan, kalau sudah sampai kerumah, hubungi aku."

"Pasti."

"Hmmm... daaahh!" Kata Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Helmnya."

"Ah, oh iya!" Kata Sakura yang teringat helm Sasuke ada di kepalanya. Lalu, Sakura mengembalikan helm itu. Dan kembali berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Tapi, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura masuk dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Sakura langsung blushing berat ketika Sasuke melakukannya. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura yang kaget melihat tingkah Sasuke langsung hanyut dalam ciuman itu.

**-Tamat-**

**Hahahaha! Akhirnya! Selesai juga! Maaf iia untuk SasuSaku FC kalau ceritanya kurang bagus... sebenarnya, Rin malassss banget bikin cerita tentang SasuSaku. ****Tapi, takutnya,, SasuSaku FC sekalian benci sama Rin... Rin takuuutttt banget. Apalagi, Rin 'kan author baruuu... *Mojok sambil nangis*.**

**Last Chapter! REVIEWWW! *ngancam sambil nodong-nodongin pistol mainan***


End file.
